User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/The Ballas Gang (Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas) vs. The Weasel Mafia (Conker's Bad Fur Day)
The Ballas Gang, Los Santos' top gang! The Weasel Mafia, the Mafia who rob banks! Who is Deadliest? Note:Both sides use for their melee the baseball bat which will show up in the battle but not in the weapons categories. The Ballas Gang Bio:The Ballas Gang are the rivals of the Grove Street Families. They overwhelmed them by their superior funds from selling drugs. They also have an alliance with law enforcement and some Grove Street traitors. Leader:Big Smoke Melvin Harris is an ex-Grove Street member who is one of the most wealthy members. He has a love of fast food and fooled the other Grove Street members into thinking he was still a part of them. He also uses the environment to his advantage, such as turning off lights. "Respect has to be earned, Sweet. Just like money." Weapons- Short Range:Glock 17 The Ballas Gang's pistol has 17 rounds, is 9×19mm, and a range of 50m. Mid Range 1:Tec-9 The Ballas' machine pistol with 50 rounds, 9×19mm Parabellum, and 50m range. It can also be dual-wielded. Mid Range 2:Remington 870 A pump-action shotgun with eight rounds. Long Range:AK-47 An assault rifle with 30 rounds, 7.62×39mm ammo, and 300m range. The Ballas Gang's version is fully-automatic. Special:Blue Glendale and Body Armor Big Smoke's car is a sedan that can be used as cover or for drive-by shootings. His personal armor is capable of taking knives, bullets, and car rams. The Weasel Mafia Bio:The Weasel Mafia is a somewhat ambiguous organization. They run clubs, orchestrate kidnappings, and bank robbings. However, the only time the organization fought was against each other to get the most money in multiplayer. Leader:Don Weaso Bio:Don Weaso is a typical Mafia don who usually gets Conker to do the work for him. He has ordered executions by trapping victim’s feet in cement and throwing them in water or just beating them to death with a baseball bat personally. He has an alliance with the Panther King. "Ah yeah...tryin' to steal my dough, would you?" Weapons- Short Range:Throwing Knives The Weasel Mafia's preferred short range weapon is an unlimited supply of throwing knives. Mid Range 1:Thompson The Weasel's submachine gun is equipped with a grip. It has .45 ACP ammo, 50 rounds, and a range of 50m. Mid Range 2:Crossbow A stealth weapon with a scope and bolts that can go through plate armor. However, it has a long reload time. Long Range:Steyr SSG 69 A bolt-action sniper rifle with five rounds, .243 Winchester ammo, and 800m range. Special:Bazooka and Bomb The Weasel Mafia's heaviest weapon is an extremely powerful rocket launcher. Don Weaso gave a bomb to Conker to cause a volcanic eruption. Fight takes place in and outside a bank in Los Santos. Voting ends at 12:00 AM June 21st. A complete vote needs weapons edges, a leader edge, and a winner. It is a five-on-five fight. The Battle "That was easy." Paulie chuckles as he pulls out a couple money bags. "Well done." Don Weaso looks at the dead bodies of guards. They were taken out quickly. "Hey weasel, this is our turf!" The Ballas have arrived. "Yeah, well, you didn't show up until we were done here." The Weasel Mafia starts pulling out weapons as the rival gang prepares for combat as well. "Hey, there doesn't need to be a conflict, you can give us half and we'll let you leave." Big Smoke smiles but his hands are behind his back. "What?! You think you can push us around?!" Suddenly the lights go off and a Weasel's cries of pain are heard. The lights go back on and Big Smoke has beaten Paulie to death with a baseball bat. "Ah well, Paulie's not much of a loss but you're still dead." The two criminal groups run for cover. AK-47, Tec-9, and Thompson fire is exchanged and a rocket even flies by, hitting the poor Ballas member at the upstairs light switch. Some of the members sneak through the corridors. The green Weasel shoots another Ballas who has run out of Tec-9 ammo with his crossbow in the neck. He grins before his head is anhilated by a Remington 870 blast. The man gets a throwing knife in his back however and as yellow moves in for the kill, he pulls out a Tec-9 and sprays the Weasel with it before dying. "This isn't looking too good, boss. Let's go outside." The last Ballas and Big Smoke turn to leave before a Steyr SSG 69 shot hits the Ballas in the leg. Big Smoke runs to his Blue Glendale as Don Weaso riddles the fallen gang member with Thompson bullets. "You know what to do, Mr. Blue." The Weasel drops a bomb before running out with Don Weaso who steals a car to pursue Big Smoke. "Those dumbasses!" Big Smoke took all of the money in the commotion and is speeding away. He looks in his mirror to see Blue holding a bazooka. "Oh shit!" A rocket blows the Blue Glendale's back tires off and it rams into a fence. "You better not have burned the money, Blue." Blue gulps before getting shot with an AK-47 repeatedly. Don empties his Thompson and by pure luck, damages Smoke's AK-47. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused for me?" "You're inconvenienced? I'm fighting a weasel!" The two duel with their baseball bats before Smoke's breaks. "Looks like you hit Paulie too hard." Don chuckles as he whacks Smoke in the side, knocking him to the ground. Big Smoke's body armor is heavily damaged but he looks up in defiance at Don Weaso who raises his baseball bat. "Any last words?" "Yeah, never bring a bat to a gunfight!" Smoke pulls out a Glock 17 and shoots Don with the entire clip. Don Weaso falls over as Big Smoke takes out the money bags while laughing. "Looks like my order isn't going to be so expensive after all!" Winner:The Ballas Gang Expert's Opinion The Ballas Gang had the better weapons and leader for this fight. While the Weasel Mafia had three modern weapons, the Ballas AK-47 outclassed all pf them. Big Smoke also was more useful in a firefight than Don Weaso who was more of a businessman than fighter. Category:Blog posts